Loving in Secret
by Ismir
Summary: Kyle has had the longest crush on his super best friend Stan, which began in high school and dragged on to college. However he can only bring himself to love him from afar while he dates Wendy. But what happens when Stan is suddenly single and over Wendy, and Kenny finds out kyles guilty secret? Read and find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys so I had to take out my last story cuz I didn't really know where I was going with it. This new story however I planned ahead and already know what the purpose for it is. Anyways once finals are done I'll be able to really started writing again, but I wanted to leave you guys with this. Also if you really liked my last story which I took out, I might still put it up, but I'll have to change some things to make it work. I sort of know what I want to do with it now and I definitely don't want the idea to go to waste. That being said enjoy.

P.S this is a Style! (I also have another Bunny idea that I have been planning as well, but I'll see how that one goes).

Chapter 1

Kyles' POV

"Ughhh"

I rolled on my belly and buried my face on my pillow while groaning. I tried to ignore the familiar, and at the moment obnoxious, ringtone of my cell phone, canon in D, but whoever was calling was not taking a hint. Irritated I reached blindly toward my desk and searched for my Galaxy 3 device. After successfully knocking off my alarm clock along with my three criminal justice textbooks I found my cell phone. I promptly positioned it on my ear; my face still buried in the softness of my pillow, and asked (sounding much like Kenny) "Do you know what bloody time it is?" Already knowing who was on the other line.

"Nice hearing you too super best friend!" he slurred his words then giggled, a sure sign he was drunk and some. I sluggishly turned over in bed and sat up, my new found worry stronger than my desire to rest and I hated myself for it. I wish I could just blow him off like I would any other person, who would DARE interrupt my slumber, but I couldn't, he wasn't other people.

"Dude, where the hell are you?"

The line went quiet then and I had to strain to hear his next words. "Why does she always do this to me Kyle?" he let out a heart wrenching sob, but before I could comment he was giggling like a fool once more. "I forgot my keys could you open up for me?" I held my cell phone in front of me and stared confusedly at the glowing screen before bringing it back to my ear and sighing.

"Is 3 AM dude and weren't you with Kenny?" I asked getting off my butt and slipping on some flip-flops and a green hoodie before heading out to open the door. "Pfffft that jerk left me for some random chick! But that's gushi I guess!" Yup that sounded like something Kenny would do and "gushi" something a sober Stan would never EVER say.

Once in the doorway I swung the door open and in came Stan stumbling in like a hot mess. "Kyle I missed you! You should have gone with us to the party" He said while wrapping his arm around my head as he was taller, smothering me in the process. As soon as I got a sniff of him though, I knew he was a goner. He reeked of alcohol and one night stands. I wiggled out of his grasp and shifted us so his arm hanged comfortably around my shoulder and I was supporting him. "Sorry, I really wanted to make a complete fool of myself and get wasted, but my mom would kill me." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words, but of course he was so far gone he didn't noticed. "Don't give me that! We are in college our parent can't tell us shitty shit shit!" I decided against responding to his drunken outburst and instead made my way to the coach.

Once there I sat him down and turned on the thin plasma hovering on the wall across from us. After scanning through channels, I settled for adult swim and took my place beside him hoping he would eventually doze off as usual. We sat in silence for a while, him fighting a lost war with sleep and me watching him from the corner of my eyes. He looked worn out. His eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under his eyes that made him look like a dead man. He threw his head back on the couch then and closed his eyes. After a brief debate in my head I decided to just ask him the question I had been dying to ask since he got back.

"It was Wendy again wasn't it?"

It didn't take long after that before he was crying on my shoulder, tears trickling his face. I knew I had made a mistake and I tried to comfort him the best I could as the "good friend" I was. I knew he liked it when I rubbed his back in small circle so that's what I did for the next 20 minutes until he fell asleep in my arms. I laid him on his back on the sofa so if he vomited he wouldn't choke in his sleep and quickly brought a blanket from my room to cover him with.

"You freaking idiot, why are you so endearing even when you're drunk?" I whispered to an empty room while trying to glare at his sleeping form and not doing a very good job at it. Who was I kidding? I couldn't stay mad at the guy especially when he was like this. He looked so peaceful and innocent dreaming which was ridiculous since he was anything but.

I proceeded to check his pulse looking for signs of alcohol poisoning and relaxed when his pulse was normal. Next I took his hands to examine them and let out a breath when they were not tainted blue, another sign he was going to be okay. Then I move to his lips, they were not blue either, but a soft rosy color that had me hooked like a drug addict. So much that I couldn't help skim over them with a hesitant finger. They were soft to the touch and before I know it I was brushing my own with his, a ghost of a touch. I immediately felt guilty and pulled back, distancing myself from him as much as I could. I couldn't do this to Stan. He trusted me. I was his "super best friend" for God sakes plus he was straighter than a pole.

I glanced his way then and made up my mind.  
Tomorrow I would make him tell me what happened that got him like this.

A/N Please leave comments cuz they are my motivation to write and no be lazy. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am still on finals week, but I decided to upload a short chapter for you guys.

Chapter 2

I stood in the middle of the kitchen in front of the breakfast table where Stan sat with a plastic cup in his hands. "So?" I inquired expectantly, concern tinting my voice. He seemed unfazed by my meddling as he sipped the vanilla coffee I brought him from Starbucks from when I went out that morning. When he was done he glanced at me and heaved a weary sigh.

"She broke up with me again, and you know what Kyle? I am done." He stated and I was surprised at how defeated he sounded. His words were empty like the pockets of a homeless man and it broke me inside to see him like that. I wanted to hold him close to me and comfort him, but I decided against it and instead gave his shoulder a light squeeze. He offered me a crooked smile in return that didn't quite reach his eyes.

I hated that she had so much power over him. Wendy had the flair of filling him up with hope and then deflating him like a hot air balloon in the span of one hour. The girl obviously didn't know what she wanted which is why throughout the years they dated on and off. It was a wonder to everyone how they managed to dragged their relationship on for so long and all the way to college. To be completely honestly I wouldn't mind if they broke up. I am tired of being Stan's shoulder to cry on whenever he gets hurt (by Wendy) and by that I mean I am tired of seeing him get hurt period.

"Thank for taking care of my drunken ass last night" Stan said bashfully, breaking the silence, and had the decency to blush. I could sense there was something more he was not telling me, but I decided not to force it out of him. He would tell me when he was ready.

"Any time, you are quite entertaining when you are under the influence." I winked at him and he smirked. "I don't even want to know" he mumbled and right then Kenny entered the kitchen still in his PJs, his sun kissed hair a sleeping mess.

We had decided after graduating South Park high to rent a second floor and pay it between the three of us and so far it had worked out pretty well. The house was close to Colorado State University, work, and the community college Kenny was attending. Stan was studying chemical engineering, I was studying criminal justice and Kenny was majoring in psychology. But most importantly we had finally ditched that narcissist, bullshit talking, Jew hating, fat ass (Cartman) who decided to dorm at the university, thank God.

"Morning dude...Kyle" Kenny greeted Stan with a nod then looked pointedly at me, smirking slightly. What the hell? Creepy much.

"Dude! What happened to bros before hoes!?" Stan exclaimed abruptly, throwing his arms in the air and frowning indignantly. Kenny opened his mouth only to close it again, carefully thinking over his next words, before saying "She was a babe! And I got her number, umm can someone say score?" We both stared at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet and last night maybe he was. "Oh come on!"

"What ever dude, I got to go. See you guys later" Stan stood up from the table to leave, but not before giving Kenny a shove on the shoulder and muttering "bitch" under his breath.

It was just me and Kenny then and I felt slightly uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me as if he knew the secrets of my soul. "That was nice of you, taking care of Stan last night and giving him your blanket." He said after a while as if he was talking about the weather or any other trivial matter. "How the hell do you know…" and then it hit me like a bad hangover that he had come home last night and probably saw everything. My face heated up and I was sure I looked like a tomato if not the blazing sun. "How much did you see?" I asked terrified, eyes wide as saucers. I was really hoping he would lie and say he saw nothing, but knowing Kenny the chances of that happening were nonexistent.

"Oh you know, just enough to know you totally have the hots for Stan." He leaned his back on the counter and crossed his arms grinning. At that moment I would have been more than happy if the earth had opened up and swallowed me whole.

I slumped on the chair closest to me suddenly feeling faint before directing my attention to him again.

"Promise me you won't say anything Kenny." I whispered on the verge of tears and his blue eyes soften.

"I would never do that Kyle. But you should really tell him how you feel, is unhealthy to bottle up your feeling like that...and I sound like a chick, I know."

I couldn't help, but smile at that, it was really weird seeing Kenny so serious for once. He was usually laid back and happy-go-lucky, but this side of him was nice too.

"I can't, he only sees me as a friend, his straight remember? Plus he has Wendy."

"He had Wendy, as in past tense and you don't know for a fact his straight. Maybe he doesn't love you, but he definitely likes you Kyle. Trust me dude. He just doesn't know it..."

He continued talking, but all I could hear was the loud thumping of my heart filling every corner of my being, with a strange new emotion. It scared the shit out of me, but it wasn't necessarily a bad one. It was much worse than that. I knew this ancient and useless feeling. This feeling, it was…hope.

A/N There you guys have it, please comment and fave so I know I am doing something right Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle's POV

**Wednesday**

I hate diaries and will forever refuse to have one. But I figure since things are getting a lot more awkward around here might as well write down the experience on paper, in a _journal_.

Ever since my conversation with Kenny I've been feeling guilty whenever I see Stan, as if I am hiding something from him. I mean, I technically am. I have been keeping things secret from him since high school. But now that Kenny knows about my feelings for him it just feels wrong somehow.

ughhh

This is all Kenny's fault.

Who asked him to stick his nose in my God damned business?

Well at least it wasn't the fat ass finding out or I would be completely screwed. The thought almost makes me feel better, _almost_.

**Thursday**

Kenny is pissing me off.

Now every time Stan enters a room with only the two of us (me and Kenny) he stands up and leaves. He freaking leaves.

"No, Kenny that is not obvious at all" (note the sarcasm?).

But what I hate the most is when we are all in the same room. Kenny will glance between me and Stan. Then his teal orbs will settle on me and he will give me this look. A look that tells me he can see right through me, that he can most likely read minds, which is uncomfortable to say the least.

When he does it I furtively kick him on the knee if we're on the breakfast table or punch him on his lap, close to his crotch, if we're on the couch. The damn idiot only laughs.

Poor Stan he must be so confused or more likely, creeped out by us.

Good thing I don't take what Kenny says to heart or I would be going crazy by now.

**Friday**

Okay so I have something to admit. I wasn't being completely honest when I said I don't listen to Kenny. What he said three days ago (that I might have a chance with Stan) is bothering me a bit. Actually is all I can think about lately. But it's just too good to be true and besides I _ know_ Stan only sees me as a friend. He doesn't really like me in that way….right?

**Saturday**

I need to act as normal as possible around Stan. I can't let Kenny get to me. I have to stop blushing and forgetting how to form coherent sentences when he is around. I need to be his friend, not try to get in his pants. From now on I will be a normal friend and everything will be how it was before Kenny saw…_that_ .

**Sunday**

Today Stan invited me to dinner and no, it wasn't a date. He wanted to thank me for tending to him when he was drunk and heartbroken the other night. I thought it was sweet of him and agreed, thinking it was going to be your typical going out with the guys' thing.

The night was going fine until Stan told me the real reason why he had been so dejected the other night (when he came home drunk). It seems things weren't going so well with Wendy and shit went down…long story short he got cheated on with none other than Eric fucking Cartman.

Cartman is always screwing us over, but this time he went too far. When Stan confided his problem to me I just wanted to smash Cartman face in and break his fucking nose. I was furious. In comparison Stan was as calm as a breeze and reassured me he was over her, but I could see the stricken pain in his eyes and I lost it.

I grabbed him by his necks and smashed his lips with mine.

It was quick, chaste and perfect.

When I pulled back to look at him however any hope I had vanished when I saw his eyes. Reflected in them were the already present emotions of pain and dejection, but now thrown in the mix were confusion, surprise and what really stabbed at my heart, fear.

I got up from the table grabbing my coat and keys, and left without another word. He didn't chase after me. He was probably too shock to even move.

Once outside I maneuvered my car out of the parking lot and I drove without a destination, eager to be as far from him as human possible. I could not stand being in the same room as him and those eyes any longer, so I just drove. I drove because I could. I drove until the tears became too much and they blinded me from the road, forcing me to stop. Then I just cried.

Everything is ruined and I think I lost the best friend I ever had.

A/N There you have it guys comment and like for more. T^T


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating lately or at all for that matter. I was a bit depressed, but now I am better and ready to write. XD Also thanks to the people that offer to edit for me.

Chapter 4

**Not long after I** left the restaurant in my green convertible it started pouring like mad. Thankfully I stopped near a desolated children's park after the tears became too much, not really feeling like crossing the line of Colorado.

After somewhat calming down I mentally kicked myself. I hate crying, it makes me feel like a little kid. I am a rising an adult not a child. I force the tear back, sniffling softly now and then to my displeasure. The noise breaking the silence in the car each time.

Once I am sure I am not going to have another episode. I hold the inner mirror towards me and check my reflection. I look like a mess. My eyes are bright red around the green, with my red curls sticking out at odd angles, and I am pale, well more than usual anyways. I look like one of those ginger zombies Cartman is always going on about.

I clench my jaw. Jesus, just thinking about his fat ass gets my blood boiling. Deep breaths Kyle, deep breaths. In short, I look like crap and I feel like such. To top it all off I am pretty sure I am lost.

Groaning I drop my head on the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the horn and causing a long obnoxious honk to sound, not that I care. I merely grip the steering wheel tighter and shut my eyes, my face scrunch up in frustration. I have no more tears left in me to cry and now I just feel angry, mainly at myself for being so naive and thinking Stan could actually like me as more than a friend.

As I sit motionless in the car I can hear the raindrops assaulting my windshield like millions of tiny bullets calming me down, yet at the same time, I can't help feel as if the universe had suddenly turned against me.

First I kiss Stan and Kenny finds out, then he gets me all riled up, I discover Cartman is a bigger asshole than I ever thought possible and finally I kissed Stan again, but while his conscious and I just leave. I leave. Wow. I am truly an idiot. He must think I am disgusting and a lousy friend. My forehead makes contact with the horn once again, summoning another honk. Why am I so stupid?

I pause.

Wait, that´s not right. This is all Kenny´s fault. I abruptly rise up and pulled out my phone with new found anger. I jab at the keys furiously and press send, then turn off my phone not really in the mood to talk to anyone.

Even though in the text I cursed everything Kenny stands for, deep deep down I know is not his fault, I just need someone to blame as bad as that sound. I start the engine and press the accelerator. For the first time in my life I need a drink.

-/-

**I wander into a** random bar/restaurant and it's surprisingly homey, with soft yellow lighting, modern music and a cozy lounge area. Also driving here I realized I am not as far away from our apartment as I thought. So is even more surprising that I haven't been here before. It must be new. I instantly make my way to the bar and order a beer, sitting in an isolated corner by myself.

A few minutes later a highball glass is place in front of me.

"Here's your beer!"

I can't really see the bartender in the dim light, but I can tell his young by his voice as weird as that sounds. His eyes shine with cheerfulness and I can't help feel a little irk at his happiness. I thank him anyways and even force a smile on. I mentally pat my back.

I take a test sip of the piss like liquid and it burns at my throat. I force it down in one go anyways, the burning sensation moving to my belly as a result. I don't really like to drink, but I can hold my alcohol like a champ unlike _some_ people I know (Stan).

I feel tears, I didn't know I had left, start to sting the back of my eyes at the thought of Stan. I need to see him and tell him to forget about the kiss. Make it clear that it didn't mean anything even though it did, to me at least. That way, we can pretend it never happened and then maybe, just maybe, things can go back to normal.

Even though I think this, I know is wishful thinking, not to mention that I am terrified of seeing him and those piercing oceanic orbs. What if he looks at me with hate and turns his back at me? I shake my head in disbelief. Even I don't believe that, Stan has never been a homophone or the kind of person to do that to a friend. But then again What does the Jew know?

The beers keep coming and after the third one I stop counting.

I should have probably stopped when I started seeing double or maybe when my vision became blurry, if not, most definitely when I started going on and off between consciousness and unconsciousness...

-/-  
**I stir around **in bed and can't help feel like it got a hundred time more comfortable. Still trying to hold on to sleep, I grab what feels like a big teddy bear next to me and hug the living lights out of it, so soft...that when it hits me, when did I get a teddy bear? I sit up and rub my eyes, Looking around I realize this is a completely different room from mines. Not only that, but there is someone else in bed with me. I jolt off the bed with a scream and fall backwards on the floor with the gigantic stuff bear on top of me.

"Kyle? you awake?"

A blonde young man with baby blue eyes pokes his head out from the edge of the bed to look at me, rubbing the sleep off his big innocent eyes.

"Butters?" I recognize him instantly and almost simultaneously I register his voice.

"You are the bartender from yesterday?" He smiles amusingly and "mhms" in response.

"Oh my God, did we..." I gesture between him and me, face flush.

At first he looks confuse, but then realization of what I said sinks in and he shakes his head furiously, blushing.

"Oh gosh no, you passed out on the bar and since I didn't know where you lived I took you to mine and Eric's shared apartment. I only realized it was you after the lights were turn on near closing time." I confirm he's telling the truth when I look down and I am fully clothe as well as he. I sigh in relief letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding and freeze.

"Wait did you just say Eric?"

Stan's POV

**Where's in hell is Kyle?** I keep calling him, but it says is not available and my texts won't get threw. He probably turn off his phone. I sigh. This isn't like Kyle at all and he didn't even come home yesterday. I called his parents house and his not there either. I feel like one of those distrusting housewives you see on reality shows the way I am acting. In spite of that, I can't help worry, and my mind keeps drifting to yesterday.

Why did Kyle kiss me? Does he like me? Last time I check I was a guy...Holy shit, is Kyle gay? I am pretty sure he dated girls before though. Maybe he's bi or just recently came to term with himself. Why didn't he tell me though? Now that I think about it, him and Kenny have been acting weird lately. Is this what they were going on about (Kyle being gay)?Meaning... he told Kenny and not me. I furrow my brow.

For some reason it angers me that he didn't think of telling me first. I am his best friend, not fucking Kenny.

Holy crap! am I pouting?

I sigh at how ridiculous I am being and sit down on the nearest couch trying to get a hold of my racing thoughts. I close my eyes and my mind not surprisingly goes back to yesterday.

Kyle was furious when I told him about Cartman. I try to play it off as though it didn't hurt, but Kyle has the unique ability as seeing right through me. Even though unnerving at times, it felt nice knowing someone cared. I can honestly say I am fortunate to have him as my best friend, and I would be lying if I said I didn't expect him to get beyond piss at the news. I did not however, expect him to crash his chapped lips against my own.

The kiss itself was quick, but in the short time Kyle's lips were on mine I felt something I can only describe as a rush of electricity traveling from my mouth all the way to my fingertips. It was amazing and scared me shitless; It confused me to no end. I had never experience something like that before without having a bit of alcohol before hand.

I wish Kyle was here so he would tell me what to do. Settling for the next best thing I pull out my cellphone and text Kenny.

A/N Hey guys sooooooo I know I haven't updated in forever which is why I tried to make this chapter longer than usual. I am sorry if it sucked! On another note what do you guys feel about adding a bit of bunny (pairing) in the story? *wiggles eyebrows* I can't help it, isn't Butter just adorable? Gaah :3 Also what POV should I do next guys?


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Strong language**  
_flashbacks in italic _

Chapter 5

Kyle's Point of view

I never imagined in all my time living in South Park Colorado, that I would find myself standing in the doorway of Cartman's kitchen going to have breakfast with none other than Leopold Stotch, but here I was after a crazy night of getting drunk face and waking up in said person's bed.

I stepped tentatively into the kitchen and was surprised to find it looked quite normal. It was your ordinary kitchen, with dark wooden cabinets that matched the breakfast table in the center, a sparkly white counter, and fruit portraits here and there. It was dull, disappointing even, considering who lived here.

I was starting to imagine a secret lair hiding somewhere strategically when a soft cheery voice snapped me from my daydreaming.

"I'm making toast. What would you like to drink?" Butters asked with a warm smile playing on his lips.

"A dark espresso, two tablespoons of sugar, please." I relayed smoothly, with the hopes that the strong taste would kill my raging headache. I had waken up with the worst hangover from hell and was trying not to make any brusque movements as I made my way further into the kitchen and sat down.

"Coming right up!" I snickered at the bartender catchphrase, and well his enthusiasm in general. What was it, ten in the morning? It should be illegal to be that energetic in the morning.

Butters took out the coffee maker and laid two plates outside on the counter, filling them with buttered toast. I turned to the window next to me, staring outside as I waited for my coffee to be brew, scenes from early morning flashing through my head.

_"Did you say Eric?" I blurted out sitting upward, eyes wide. Blue orbs looked down at me with concern as I gawked like a fish out of water up at them._

_"W-well yea, me and Eric share the rent. He still asleep though. I-is...something wrong?" Butter asked perplexed._

_Before I could reply a sharp pain shot through my head. I slammed my upper body back in pain on the hard floor, almost hitting my head in the progress as I was suddenly assaulted with the worst hangover of my life. Not that there were many to begin with. It was mostly the guys getting smashed when we went out drinking. I sat back and watched them lose themselves from a safe distance. Not that I had an option since I was deemed permanent driver for all eternity by them senior year of High School. I didn't mind though. I hate looking stupid and people were stupid when they drank. God, I can't believe I got wasted last night._

_I shut my eyes tight and clutched my head with one hand, gritting my teeth and supporting myself with the other. It felt like two rabid squirrels were playing extreme ping pong inside my head with a grenade. With that thought in mind I made a mental note to revalued my life when this was all done with._

_At my obvious wincing Butters shot up from bed, flinging his leg to the side and landing on the floor. He was by my side in matter of seconds helping me up and leading me to the kitchen to get some much needed aspirins._

I was snapped out of my thoughts once more at the sound of silverware being placed on the table. I peered across to see Butter pouring himself a cup of milky tea and pulling out a chair.

I reached for my coffee with one hand and bite at a piece of bread with the other.

"Are you clinically insane, Butters?" I asked dryly with an eyebrow raised when I finished munching on my french toast. Butters looked at me then, his brow wrinkled in confusion as he continue sipping on his hello kitty mug.

"Ummm...well, not really."W-why?"

I furrowed my brow.

"Then you must be a masochist to live with a jackass like Cartman." I reply with a huff and Butter's sighed.

"Jeez Kyle just cus' I share an apartment with Eric don't mean I am crazy, he's actually a good feller," He shifted uncomfortably on his sit, holding his tea cup in both hands. "most of the time," He took another sip of the hot liquid and sighed pleasantly oblivious to the milk mustache that had formed on his upper lip. I held back a snicker as he continued. "Okay, once in a while, but he's ain't that bad plus he helps me with the rent. It actually worked out quite nicely. Housing at the University was getting too expensive for him and I wanted to finally move out from my parent's house and get away from... some people. What about you Kyle? I-I don't mean to be nosy, but is something w-wrong?" He finished, stuttering at the end probably getting nervous for one thing or another.

I wanted to asked him what people was he referring to or person as it seemed, but the swift way he changed subjects had me holding back.

I paused, wondering if I should tell him about the situation with Stan. Even though I knew Butters was gay since before he had come out in high school, call it a gaydar, or actually don't that's dumb, I was hesitant to tell him. Cartman had his sadistic ways of making poor Butter spill his guts out to him and I didn't want to risk anything. I glanced up to find blue pools looking back at me patiently, a reassuring smile playing on Butter's lips, making me feel like a complete jerk for not trusting him. The guy was practically a damn angel.

I sighed, taking the pills Butters had laid out for me in the table and taking a sip of my coffee. The bitter, yet strong taste reached the back of my tongue almost instantly making me grimace slightly.

"I like Stan" I stated weary expecting the worst.

"Okayyy...so what's the problem?" He said uncertain as if not sure where I was going with all this. I arched an eyebrow at him, eyes wide.

"Wait you're not surprise? " my voice sounded incredulous to my own ears.

"Oh gosh no, I always thought you guys we're secretly dating actually." I blushed for some odd reason at the thought of me and Stan dating.

"No really..."

I went on to tell him everything, from that fateful night when Stan came home drunk to me ending up drunk at his job (the bar Butters works at) after kissing him again, how ironic. After I finished my tale, if you can call it that, I felt a hundred time more lighter, this thing with Stan was really taking a toll on me. Butters just gave me a sympathetic smile and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I am sure everything will turn out fine Kyle, just talk it out with Stan." His caring tone made me wonder why we were so mean to him back in middle school. Butters was a great friend and a genuinely kind person. I gave him a weak smile suddenly feeling drain before hearing the near sound of a door slamming followed by loud yelling. I paled at the too familiar voice.

"Butters! why didn't you wake me up!?" Cartman came storming in like an angry bull, stopping in the middle of the kitchen in only a towel, making me shiver in disgust.

I died a little inside when I noticed he wasn't as fat anymore, his baby fat almost completely gone. Don't get me wrong he was still big, just not excessively overweight were he would die from exertion by lifting a pencil. However, I wasn't about to admit to this anytime soon. No matter what, Cartman would always be a fat ass in my eyes.

"I told you to wake me up for my interview, and where my breakfa-" He stopped mid sentence when his dark brown voids fell on me, narrowing into a hateful glare.

"Oh so don't wake me up, but bring the goddamn Jew into my apartment, just give him all my food while you're at it."

"E-eric is my apartment too." Came Butter's soft retort, but Cartman just ignored him and continued ranting.

"What have I told you about not talking to Jews in the streets? Have you forgotten about the no Jews, emo sissies, or street rats in the apartment rule?...Cats are fine tho, but just mine and you of course, cuz you're a pussy Butters."

Butters lowered his head as if ashamed, fiddling with his fingers anxiously and that did it for me. I snapped.

"Shut the fuck up fat ass I was about to leave, but not before telling you that you're the fattest fucking piece of shit I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. I can't believe you did that to Stan, he was your friend!" For an instance I swore I saw a glint of guilt in Cartman's eyes before it disappeared as quickly as it came and he was glaring at me again.

"Is this what this is all about? He's just jealous Wendy dumped his ass for me and I am not fat I am just big boned you no good Jew, go back to new jersey why don't you."

"Why you-" I was about to smash his fat nose in when Butter got in between of us, swiveling in his heel to look straight at Cartman. I folded my arms against my chest, snorting. Cartman merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Now you listen here Mister, Kyle is my friend. He can come anytime he wants cuz this is also my apartment. I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was staying the night Eric, but if it will give you peace of mind we are leaving right now, A-alright?" Cartman made a motion to talk, but shut up when Butter glared daggers at him to my utter and absolute surprise. Go Butter!

"Ugh" He groaned. "Whatever Butters you faggot, but I better not find him here when I get out of the bathroom." He stormed out the kitchen and not long after another slam echoed through the apartment.

Butters sighed wearily before looking at me with a sad smile "Come on ill drive you home."

A/N I know I know it sucked, but hey at least is something, next chapter will be better! ^^ p.s what you guys think of the next chapter being in Butter's POV?


	6. Chapter 6 Bunny

A/N This chapter goes dedicated to sailorfujoshi, sarahlily21 and the lovely Opal59 for being great followers 3 I'll start dedicating chapters from now on cuz you guys are just that awesome. Anyway~ enjoy. Heads up! This contains a bit of BUNNY. :3

_Flashback in italic_  
Song I was jamming to when writing this: "Sweater Weather" - The Neighbourhood (Max &amp; Alyson Stoner Cover)

Chapter 6  
Kenny's point of view

"Shit"

I curse under my breath when I feel the back pocket of my faded jeans' vibrate, jerking slightly on my chair. I placed my pencil down and my eyes wander to the front of the huge lecture hall where Mr. Cockburn (yes that's really his name, even I couldn't make that one up) was rambling on and on about dream theories. He hadn't heard my phone going off, but just in case I discretely glanced around to the endless rows of desk, each one higher than the other.

Half the students in class were on their laptops with their Facebook wide open while others were trying not to fall asleep as the professor monotone voice bounced off the walls. I furtively pulled out my cell phone, tapped at the cracked screen and scrolled through my messages. There were five distress messages from Stan and two very angry once from Kyle, I am sure. Kyle never texted me (he usually made Stan do the messaging) unless it was to bitch at me about something in which case he usually got creative with his extended vocabulary. I briefly read the texts and It seemed that things had finally blown up.

"Fina-fucking-lly." I mumbled, smirking, before putting my phone away. It was about time things got a bit interesting around here, it's South Park for God sakes! We live for this kind of shit. Although I would be lying if I said I didn't see it coming. Hell, I would be lying if I said everyone didn't see it coming. Everyone except them, that is.

I tried to concentrate on the lecture again, but it was nearly impossible. The curiosity to know what happened was making me restless and I just wanted the class to end quickly so I could go home. I bounced my leg up and down anxiously, biting on the nail of my thumb. The text I got from Stan said Kyle hadn't shown up since yesterday and I was a bit worry. The mere idea of those two not being together like always was alarming.

Stan and Kyle have always been inseparable. The two of them have been a one package deal as far back as I can remember. You couldn't have one without the other. They stuck to each other like bad gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe. As kids it became so common to have them in the same sentence that "Kyle and Stan" soon turned into "StanandKyle". It was obvious they had a thing for each other, even before all this drama started. Anyone with two pair good pair of eyes could see it. In fact for the longest time in high school people thought they were dating and for good reason too. Stan hanged out more with Kyle than he did with Wendy, his high school sweetheart at the time.

Super best friends my ass. Friends didn't go out of their way to the extent Kyle and Stan did for each other and they certainly didn't spent every waking moment together. The two had even made plans of going to the same college when sophomore year came around. It was painful to watch them bromance all over the damn place.

It didn't surprise me that much when I found Kyle kissing Stan the other night. Although, I thought they were never gonna leave the comfort of the friend zone. But then again Kyle has always been better at figuring things out than Stan. He took care of him all night that night and with the way Stan was freaking out about Kyle at the moment, it was apparent how much they care for each other.

I was a bit jealous of their relationship back in high school to be honest. I should have been use to their bromance already, but I couldn't help feel left out. It felt like everyone was moving forward except for me. As soon as we entered high school Kyle immersed himself in his studies practically getting scholarship thrown in his face while Stan became the star quarterback of the South Park cows. Even Cartman was suddenly too busy in the debate club to hang out with the poor kid. They were moving forward together while I just stay frozen in place, abandon like an old and beat up teddy bear. I know it wasn't their intention, but I couldn't help how I felt. Overtime I distanced myself from them and lived my school days as a "hooligan" like my old teachers use to called me. I was white trash might as well act like it I figured.

"We will finish this up next week class, have a good rest of the day." Mr. Cockburn voiced, yawning at the end.

I quickly picked up my things and headed toward the exit, glad that was my last class of the day. I made my way through the throng of student and to the parking load were a beat up old truck, which was originally my dads', waited for me. My old man gave it to me as a birthday present after he got his license taken away for driving drunk since he couldn't drive it anymore without paying a reinstatement fee. It was a piece of junk, but it was a working piece of junk and as long as I didn't have to walk I wasn't complaining.

I started the engine and began pulling out the parking lot when I saw Mr. Jacks, one of my few professors that were somewhat okay, walk towards me and wave. I stepped on the brakes, stopping short, and waved back at him.

"Hi Ken, just wanted to let you know you got a nice grade in your last paper, keep it up." He winked at me sounding like a proud father and I thanked him, tugging at the corners of my lips a bit.

_If he only knew~_ I thought after he left, continuing on my way.

I used to be a little shit back in high school and I only got worst as the months passed by. I started hanging out with Tommy, the second poorest kid in school after me. He was fucking crazy. He got me into all sort of illegal situation, stealing, skipping, damaging private property, you name it. Tom was just a really bad influence on me. When senior year came around we already had a reputation of sleeping around and being players, all which was true. We even had this game that consisted in pointing to a random person and giving the other a month to sleep with them, the winner got big bucks from the people in our group. I always won, although I am not proud of it. Back then I use to be the epitome of promiscuity. However, that all change when a certain boy with a stuttering southern accent and breath taking blue eyes came into the picture.

My eyes widen and I abruptly hit the brakes at the sight of puffy blonde hair and a light blue sweater in front of me walking with a brunet and laughing, yet when I took a closer look I realized it was another person. The guy's eye were too narrow and his lips thinner than _his_. I felt my shoulders slumped before continuing my drive, grimacing as memories from the past kept flowing in without invitation.

Tom always resented me for winning every single time and to get me back one day he pointed to someone unexpected. A guy (we had only pointed at girls until then) and not any guy, but Butters Stotch the most innocent senior in our class. I was pissed off, but wasn't about to back down from a dare and give him the satisfaction. I accepted, even though back then the mere thought of pursuing another guy made me sick to my stomach.

Little did I know, I was going to fall completely and irremediably in love with Butters. It was hard not to with the way he looked at me, like I was the best thing in the world, like I actually matter. Everything about Butter was sweet, his soft smiles, his baby blue pools that peered up at me under thick black lashes, the way his face would light up like a Christmas tree when I would tease him, even his shy kisses tasted sweet. It wasn't about sex anymore, I honestly loved Butters. He made me want to change for the better and after a long debate in my head I decided to start by coming out clean about my deal with Tom.

We took a break from the relationship after that, not because I wanted, but because Butter said he needed time alone to think and I wasn't going to deny him it.

We spent two weeks without seeing or talking to each other. It was like we were stranger or like how it was before we started dating and I honestly couldn't understand how I lived so long without him. Those two weeks were the toughest weeks of my life and it only confirmed my feeling for the other boy.

I wasn't expecting him to want me back after knowing the truth which is why I was surprised when I found him leaning against my locker during lunch time with two lunch bags fisted in his hands. He flashed his pearly whites up at me then and I knew somehow everything was going to be okay. And I was right.

We continue dating after that and I started really making an effort to better myself. I began going to classes again and improving my grades as I went. It goes without saying that my teachers were please at my sudden development. The last thing I did was renew my friendship with Stan and Kyle because all in all they were still the greatest people I knew.

The last few weeks left of school went by flying and with Butter and Kyle helping me study I was able to pass all my exams and graduate with them. I lost contact with Tom soon after graduation, not that I really tried all that hard to reach him honestly. I enrolled into the nearest community college and moved in with my best friends from childhood. I thought everything was going great.

"So what happen?" I whispered, my golden bangs falling slightly over my eyes, as I parked the car in front of the house.

I shook my head as to cleared it up before going up to the porch, taking out my keys and forcing a smile on.

"Stan…"

"Stan"

"Stan!"

"What!?" Stan snapped at me, his oceanic blue orbs settling on me and I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to make a hole in our floor from pacing so much; can you sit the hell down and tell me what's up?" He finally pause to look at me, with a distress expression, before he spoke again.

"I am worry Kenny. Kyle has been out all day yesterday and today." I sighed.

"I know I am too, but Kyles a big boy Stan." I said wearily, raking a hand through my hair, but stopped to raise an eyebrow. Stan was frowning at me while blushing a bright pink. _Hmmm….._

"lay down my little grasshopper." I said intrigued, patting the sofa next to me.

"What are you-"

"Dude, relax I am (almost) a psychologist. I got this."

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before dropping his hands and sighing. He made his way to the burgundy sofa I had pointed at and laid down, getting comfortable. He folded his hands over his chest and proceeded to look absentmindedly at the ceiling.

"So start from the beginning, what happened?"

"Kyle kissed me." He blurted out, turning red, and I blinked.

"Okay no beating around the bush then" I said, grinning wickedly. "So did you like it?" I enquired, genuinely curious to know his answer. I watched him shifted uncomfortably before glancing at me.

"That's the thing dude. I don't know. I mean I didn't hate it, but it happened too quickly to really know for sure." He said unsure and I clicked my tongue in thought.

"So kiss him again." I relayed smoothly and Stan's jaw dropped.

"What! but I am not gay." Stan exclaimed, staring at me like I gone crazy. I shrugged.

"Sigmund Freud, a famous psychologist and philosopher, thought everyone was bi-sexual and Alfred Kinsey believed people fell in a scales." I paused to blink, amazed I actually remember something Mr. Cockburn said before continuing. "There's always that person you would go gay for, maybe that person is Kyle." I chipped in and Stan bite his lower lip seemingly deep in thoughts.

"I don't know du-"

"DUDE! you should have let me knock all his Goddamn teeth out!" cut in yelling from outside that sounded like Kyles angry voice.

"Gee Kyle...I don't really want blood on my tiles, I just polished them last week." responded a softer, calmer voice that sounded much like Butters' making my eyes go wide. It couldn't be him, I hadn't seen Butters in over six months. I know it's been that long because I still remember waking up alone one day and not finding him anywhere. He wasn't in his house or any of the places he frequented. It was like he just vanished in thin air.

I was a complete mess those first few months he wasn't around. Stan and Kyle didn't know what was wrong with me and tried to comfort me the best they could without knowing how. Although, I think they had an idea of what was going on, but the details were fuzzy since I wasn't saying much. I never liked showing my feelings, feeling vulnerable, so I pretended like everything was fine. I continued like always, popping the same vulgar jokes here and there and putting up my player front, but inside I was sweeping the broken pieces of my heart.

Stan and Me glanced at each other at once before standing up simultaneously. He went to get the door, me following not too far behind, and unlocked it. Almost immediately the door flew open to reveal a fuming red head.

"Kyle where the hell have you been!? we need to ta-"

"No" Kyle cut in again, putting a hand up to silence Stan. "I am not in the mood for this right now Stan." He said dryly, seething. Something had obviously pissed him off, but knowing Kyle it could have been anything.

"How can you say that I been worried sick over you!" Stan retorted and tug at Kyles sleeve, clearly getting angry as well. Kyle stumble forward a bit and glared up at him. He was pulled to the side enough to reveal a young man with sun-kissed hair and baby blue eyes trying to peer over his shoulder at what was going on.

"Butters?" I said shocked and slightly relief to know he was alright.

"K-ken?" Butter eyes widen in horror and he shifted uneasily from one leg to the other. Our exchange however, went unnoticed by Stan who looked desperately at Kyle.

"Please Kyle~" He pleaded.

Kyle just stared at him for a while before not surprisingly taking his hand and dragging him upstairs. Kyle was always a softie when it came to Stan. At another time, I would have smirked and made a couple of inappropriate remarks at them for being alone up stairs, but I was too concentrated on the man in front of me to even move.

Butters turned his head away from my intense stare, biting his lip nervously and averting his eyes. He then swiveled around to run out the door, but I caught his wrist before he could get any further.

"I think we also need to talk Butters."

"O-o...okay" He stuttered hesitantly and I visibly relaxed. I took his cold hand in mine and dragged him outside, closing the door behind us. I turned to look at him.

"Jesus Christ Butters were the fuck have you been!? Why did you leave like that without saying anything?" I demanded angrily and Butters eyes began watering to my great dismay. He dropped his head again and began smashing his knuckle together, making my heart ache. I sighed, stepping closer and gently cupping his face in my hand, making him look up at me.

"I missed you Buttercups." I whisper brokenly and I could see the guilt reflected in his eyes.

"I missed you a whole lot too Ken."

"So why did you leave me?" I choke, feeling tears sting behind my eyes before blinking them back. He paused to look deeply into my sea blue eyes as if searching for the secrets of my souls before averting them again.

"Tom." He said simply and I felt my blood boil in anger, but for Butter's sakes I remained quiet and let him continue.

"H-he said you were just usin' me and would leave me after you got bored of experimentin' with a guy. He was apparently sore you blew him off for m-me."

"And you believed him?" I asked, feeling like someone had stab me right in my chest.

"N-no" He confessed, breaking down in tears. His eyes fell shut as tears began to streak down his flushed cheeks and he sobbed quietly. I felt my heart break all over again as I watched him cry and my arms instinctively reached out to him, holding him close to me. He immediately relax against me and I couldn't help notice how perfectly he fitted in my arms. We stay like that for a while before he pull back to speak again, this time calmer.

"But he has a point Kenny, you're not gay, what if one day you decide you like girls better and leave me." He let out, averting his pain filled stare from me. I hated that he kept doing that.

"Is that why you left? because you we're afraid of me leaving you first?" I asked, piecing everything together. Butters bite his lower lip and nodded; I felt like the biggest jerk alive.

All this time Butter's was feeling insecure and I didn't even notice. I only wanted him to be happy and I hated myself for making him feel like that. I promised myself I would never hurt him and here I was doing just that. _Way to go you dick _came the little voice inside my head, making me feel even worse. I had to make things right again. I took Butter's smaller hand in mine and look back at him, determined.

"I love you Butters and I am not leaving your side." I said firmly holding his gaze, and it was true. I have never felt this strongly about anyone before or wanted to be with someone so much in my life. Butter's was my everything.

"It not about being gay or straight is about me loving you and maybe people should stop labeling and realize this…love doesn't discriminate. It does not see gender, social class or age. And I love you Butters, that all you need to be sure about."

I thought he was going to cry again when his eyes began watering, but he surprise me by smiling lovingly up at me. The sight was breath taking and I couldn't help myself. I leaned in, catching his warm plump lips against mine. After pausing for a moment he kissed back. I felt his hot breath against my mouth as he sighed pleasantly at the contact. I placed my hands on his hips closing the distance between us and he snaked his arms around my neck. I was about to pulled back when I felt his tongue brush timidly against my lower lip to my complete delight. He quickly retreated it when he realized what he was doing though, blushing hard. _"uh-uh"_ I heard myself say before gently grabbing his jaw and deepening the kiss, exploring his sweet mouth.

I pulled away and Butter looked up at me, confuse, and a bit dazed. I smirked and planted a quick kiss on his soft lips, before looking sternly at him.

"Promise me you will talk to me if you ever start having doubts instead of running away."I watched as guilt overtook his features, before he nodded.

"I promise." He said this time looking up at me and I smile, kissing him gently on his pink lips.

"Well since that is settled…" I glanced behind me at the door, putting a finger up to my lips and making a _shhh _sound. Butters furrowed his brow confused and I smile. I grabbed his hand and cocked my head towards the door. We slowly made our way to the entrance and with a swift move of my hand I opened the door to reveal Stan and Kyle eavesdropping on us.

They stumbled forward before crashing down onto the floor, falling on top of each other and groaning. I rose an amused eyebrow at them. Then smiled slyly as Butters brought a hand to his mouth to stop himself from giggling, but failing miserably. They blushed and grinned sheepishly up at us, seemingly embarrassed of getting caught. I smirked. Now if we could only do something about those two.

A/N Oh my gosh, guys this has to be the longest chapter I have written so far. I am so proud of myself if weren't for my terrible editing. Anyways comment and leave healthy criticism so I can continue and do better.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle's point of view

"Dude! you should have let me knock all his Goddamn teeth out!" I snapped, stomping up the stairs leading to the second floor of my apartment. I could almost picture Butters furrowing his brow and crinkling his small nose in confusion at my sudden outburst from behind me.

I knew I was being unreasonable, but I just couldn't help be furious. Cartman had practically booted us out of his and Butter's apartment.

"Gee Kyle...I don't really want blood on my tiles. I just polished them last week." He responded nervously, but I wasn't quite listening. It was as if all my senses had suddenly decided to take a pay vacation and there was only anger left.

It was just something about Cartman that ticked me off. He knew how to push my buttons and that was what irked me the most. How easily he could change my mood and ruin my day. It was like his damn vocation to annoy the living hell out of me.

It has been that way as long as I can remember.

Back when we were ten it always irritated me whenever he would pick on me for being a "Goddamn Jew" or a "soulless Ginger", or even for being conceived in New Jersey, things I had no control over, but it just drove me over the edge when he messed with my friends.

It was like that now too.

I was rummaging in my pocket for my keys when the door suddenly flew opened, catching me off guard and making me freeze.

Across from me stood Stan, blocking the entrance and looking more distress than I have ever seen him before. His clothes were wrinkled and he had dark shadows under his eyes, his matching dark hair a disheveled mess.

Could he have been worried about me?

For a split second his eyes went wide, before relief washed over his gorgeous face making me furrow my brow even deeper.

Why did he have to be so damned attractive? This would be much easier if he wasn't so hot.

"Kyle! Where the hell have you been? We need to ta-"

"No." I cut him off crudely.

"I am not in the mood." I said flatly.

I honestly wasn't. I didn't want to talk about the pestering thoughts whirling in my head or have to face reality. The only thing I wanted to do was punch something.

Preferably Cartman's face.

"How can you say that!? I been worried sick about you." He exclaimed indignantly, tugging at my long sleeve and causing me to stumble forward a bit. I glared up at him, accusingly, but halted when I saw the desperate look in his face. His oceanic orbs pleading silently for a chance.

_Oooooh_...no, no, no, no, noooo! don't you dare Stanley Marsh.

"Please Kyle…" He asked with sad puppy dog eyes, his bottom lip jutting a bit.

Uggghhhh

He knew I couldn't refuse when he did _that_ face. Whenever he did it my insides would turn to mush and my resolve would all, but crumble to the ground.

I stared at him for a little longer, enjoying how his eyes gazed intently into mine, before I made a grab for his hand and pulled him towards the stairs across the room.

I began dragging him up the step and into one of the rooms in the second floor. All the while I was half expecting Kenny to say something like "I would tell you two to get a room, but I see you already did!" but to my utter delight he made no such comments.

It wasn't until we reached the hallway upstairs that realization dawned on me and I began to panic.

Holy shit, what in the world am I doing?

I can't be alone with Stan. Knowing me I'll probably do or say something stupid and make things worse. And what if he hates me now? I don't think I can take Stan hating me.

Deep down I knew I was being ridiculous and that he would never hate me, but it was still horrifying. I didn't want to loose my best friend over something as dumb as my feelings.

I halted a short distance from my room causing a caught off guard Stan to bump into me.

"I ummm...I left Butters all alone downstairs. Yeah! I can't believe I did that!" the excuse sounded lame even to my own ears, but I needed something to get out my current situation. Anything.

I turned back and scrambled down the stair with Stan hot in my heels.

"Kyle, his fine we left him with Kenny." He argued as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

I stopped on my tracks causing Stan to bump into me once again.

"You should really stop doing that."

"Umm dude, where did those two go anyways?"

He crane his neck to peek over me and frowned when he confirmed that indeed Butter and Kenny were no where to be seen.

"They might be outside."Stan mused. Then passed me by and paced to the door. I followed suit, having nothing better to do.

He rested his hand on the golden knob and went to twist it, but stopped to glance at me with a glint of mischief in his almost black eyes. I immediately understood, as if telepathically, and grinned slyly at him. He grinned back widely and just like that everything was forgotten and we were back to being super best friend.

Soon enough we were eavesdropping on our friends like two damn four graders. We stayed there glued to the door, listening intently for a while, when suddenly everything grew quiet and the door swung open.

Son of a bitch.

-/-

"Look what the cat brought in the bag Buttercups. " Kenny mused looking down at us with a smirk. His slender finger were laced with Butter's who was trying hard not to laugh behind him.

Heat tainted my cheeks with embarrassment as I laid sprawled on the ground. My back aching from having Stan's weight on top of me.

"Dude. Move." I choked, glancing at Stan's equally flushed face.

His dark blue eyes widened, before he scrambled off me and stood up. I felt the air sip back to my lungs from not having his weight on me any longer.

Stan extended a hand to me and helped me up. I flashed him a thankful smile, before my eyes fell on the link hands of my two friends. I furrowed my brow, perplexed.

Sure I knew Kenny had been moping around from being heartbroken. I had even considered his crush being a guy, but Butters? Now that's a shocker. How did I not see it?

Not saying I was against them being together, it just, well surprised me. Although now that I think about it Kenny and Butters were awfully close back in high school.

"You guys are a thing!? Why didn't you tell us you guy were a thing!?"

Stan questioned incredulously, snapping me out of my stupor.

Kenny frowned.

"We had planned on telling you guys. But as you already heard," I averted my eyes, embarrassed at being caught while Stan whistled innocently next to me, looking at nothing in particular.

"-we're stopped short. I mean we made it pretty damn obvious. You guys were just too busy eye fucking each other to notice." Kenny shrugged nonchalantly, making a blush sprawl across Stan's face and me glare daggers at him.

"I hate you."

"I love you too Bubbie." Kenny grinned wickedly and continued.

"Why are you guys even here? This ain't no Gossip girl. You should be talking out your own damn problems, ummm... like now." He concluded, clasping us each on the shoulder and turning us around. He began dragging us into the house and up the stairs with a cheery Butter's right on our heel. He open a random room, which I notice was mine, and shoved us both in.

"I am going to leave with Butters to catch up and when I get back you two better have solve your issues. I swear you guys just reek of sexual tension." he tsked.

"Fuck off dude." Stan hissed, annoyance dripping from his voice. Kenny narrowed his eyes and slowly closed the door, pointing with two fingers from his eyes to us and back and forth.

The door clicked shut leaving me standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room.

I was shifting my weight from one foot to the other and considering going after Kenny when Stan turned to face me.

"We need to talk."

I sighed. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Stan's point of view

"You kissed me." I blurted out, and mentally face-slapped myself. Way to state the obvious March.

"Yes, I thought we had established that." Kyle said matter of factly, clicking his tongue. He was sitting across from me looking as composed as ever which for some reason slightly hurt. Was I the only one being bothered by all of this?

"But why?" I drawled. I wanted answers.

Groaning he shut his eyes and let his head fall back, slumping against the chair."I don't know Stan. I guess I just wanted to comfort you. I just picked a really awkward way of doing it." He sounded weary as he gazed at the ceiling and I almost felt bad for the guy. But not enough to stop my probing.

"So does that mean you're gay?" I asked warily.

Kyle scrunched up his nose in distaste and looked at me for the first time since Kenny locked us in here.

"I don't like that word." he said, and I couldn't stop the half smile that found it's way to my lips.

"Kyle." I sobered up. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your best friend, not stupid Kenny"I pouted.

He quickly whiped his head aways, covering his mouth with one hand, and I knew he was trying to hide a smile.

"I didn't tell Kenny, Stan, he found out. And I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want things to be weird between us. You mean a lot to me dude...no homo."

We were serious for a moment, the air stilled and our faces stoic, before we burst out in laughter. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach as I wiped a stray tear from my flush cheek. In front of me Kyle was doing the same, his eyes crinkling as his fiery locks bounced across his face. He was so...beautiful.

"I don't care if you are straight, gay, or a freaking alien from another galaxy dude, you are always going to be my super best friend." I told him honestly.

He chuckled softly, and grinned at me.

"Dawww".

I scoff at that, but grinned back anyways.

"What ever dude. Now come here" I urged, opening my arms wide. His green eyes immediately widened in horror.

"Ugh seriously? you're so sappy dude." he whined, but I know it was half-assed.

"What?" I faked mock hurt, "You can't officially make up without a make up hug. Come on dude be a man."

He rose his eyebrow in a way that said "really Stan really?". I ignored the look and waved my arms about, motioning him to come. He reluctantly stood up and made his way to where I was in the floor. He shut his eyes tight and hastily kneel down to hug me. However, in his rush to get it over with he crashed into me and pushed me down with his weight. He landed on top of me and for a moment I froze.

Where his eyes always this green?

"Oh god, I am so sorry Stan, I-" He began hurriedly, but I quickly cut him off.

"Kyle I want to try something out, but you can't freak out." I told him determined.

"Umm Okay?" he responded unsure.

I ignored it and sucked in a deep breath.

Okay, here goes nothing.

I licked my lips and leaned in, pressing my lips to his. They felt soft and warm against mine, yet firm.

It felt...right.

I lingered for a bit before I began pulling back. At the same time Kyle leaned in, capturing my lips once more. What happened next had to be the hottest make out session I have ever had. When we finally parted we were both out of breath.

"Wow." I said dazed, causing Kyle to chuckled softly.

"Yes wow." He said, amusement present in his voice.

For a moment we only gaze at each other, enjoying being so close, before I spoke again.

"I don't know if I am gay or bi,or was is this thing happening between us. The only thing I know is that I want to be with you Kyle" I paused and smiled sheepishly "and by the way you were kissing me I am guessing you feel the same". My smile grew into a grin when Kyle whole face turned several shades of red.

He furrowed his brow and grumbled a "Shut up." before leaning in and kissing me once more. I could feel him smiling into the kiss and boy did it feel great.

A/N please don't kill me! Is my B-day xD I am so sorry for not updating in like forever, been really busy with college, but now with winter vacation around the corner i'll be able to hopefully finish this story.


End file.
